


Priscilla's Cabaret

by ladyroxanne21



Series: Draco's Side [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And performs at a cabaret, Christina Aguilera - Freeform, Ciara - Freeform, Draco crossdresses, Draco is not best pleased, Draco puts clothes -on- !, Evanescence, Halestorm - Freeform, Harry Ron and Hermione are in for quite a shock!, Harry realizes that he's more in love than ever, M/M, Megara from Hercules, Spice Girls - Freeform, The dancing's getting just a little bit naughty!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: Despite no longer being undercover, Draco still likes to perform at a cross dressing cabaret. Only, he hasn't told Harry this, despite them officially dating. Harry accidentally finds out...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note, I changed some of the lyrics to My Immortal just slightly, so if you notice it and it bugs you, I'm sorry.

“Goddamnit Draco!” Harry roared unhappily.

“What?” Draco asked defensively.

“I just want to spend the night with my _boyfriend_!” Harry shouted in explanation.

“Which you will. Later,” Draco stated.

“You do this all the time!” Harry cried out in frustration. “And you never explain why! Occasionally, yes, I can confirm that you worked late, but it seems like you always have something to do _before_ you spend any time with me!”

Draco shrugged. “So? It won't take long to get it sorted, and then I'll be back here to pound you into the bed. What's the problem?”

Harry sighed in extreme frustration, but then growled: “ _Fine...”_

Draco tried to give him a kiss, but Harry shrugged him off.

“Just go. I'll kiss you when you come back.”

Sighing in a fair amount of frustration himself, Draco Disapparated.

Harry paced his house for a few minutes before deciding that he didn't wait to sit there alone like a pathetic loser while waiting for his _boyfriend_ – who obviously didn't care about him – to return. Muttering petulantly to himself, he tossed a handful of floo powder into the fireplace.

“Oi Ron! Mione! Are you busy?” He called out when he emerged from their fireplace.

“Just finishing up dinner,” Hermione called out from their dining room. “Something wrong?”

Harry strode over to them. “Yes, but not anything that can be fixed. I just... I don't want to be all by myself for the millionth Saturday night in a row. Let's go out and do something.”

“Like what?” Ron asked with definite interest. “Go to the Leaky for a pint?”

Harry shook his head. “Nah, I'll probably be mobbed if I go there. There's a muggle place I like, but I haven't been to it for a while.”

“Oh?” Hermione asked, sounding intrigued. “What sort of muggle place?”

“It's a cabaret,” Harry stated with a shrug.

Ron groaned. “Not that place you and the ferret worked undercover at!”

“Actually, yes,” Harry stated in confirmation. “It's a nice and mostly classy place. I think even you'd like it. Plus, they have an excellent variety of beer, ale, lager, and even ciders from around the world.”

This placated Ron, who nodded vaguely. “Alright. I suppose we can try this place.”

“Brill!” Harry exclaimed cheerfully.

“Let me just get changed into something more appropriate,” Hermione insisted.

“What's wrong with what you're wearing?” Ron asked in confusion.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. “It's what I wore to work. I want to be able to relax, don't I?”

Ron shrugged. “Yeah, alright.” He looked over to Harry, who was wearing a basic pair of denim trousers and dark blue tee. “ _We_ don't have to dress up, do we?”

Harry shook his head. “Nah. They get all sorts there, so...” he trailed off with a shrug.

About a half an hour later, Hermione was ready to go and the trio Apparated to the point nearest the club. Harry led the way, feeling inexplicably far more excited than he thought he should be. It really had been a long time since he'd gone out specifically to have fun.

They found a table in a corner as far away from the stage possible, which still had a fairly good view. It's not that they wanted to be that far from the stage, it's just that the place was already very full and there was nowhere else to sit. They actually had to share the table with a couple that seemed far too wrapped up in themselves to care who sat with them.

For a good 45 minutes, the trio drank and relaxed, tipping all the performers generously. Ron grinned at Harry at one point. He jabbed his thumb at the stage.

“This actually isn't so bad. I wish I had _known_ that when the ferret was working here. I think I'd have enjoyed seeing him dressed up as a woman and making a right tit of himself.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I think you would have been shocked to find that Draco was very good at it.”

Ron shrugged, not willing to admit that he far preferred to picture Draco as a blithering idiot when in drag. Well, and when not in drag too, but he honestly could _never_ admit that to his best friend.

“Ladies and gentlemen! Please put your hands together for the ever lovely, our most beloved Darla!”

Harry literally fell out of his chair and scrambled to sit back in it.

“Alright there, mate?” Ron asked in concern.

“That secretive bastard!” Harry blurted out. “Why didn't he just _tell me_?!”

“Er...” Ron droned in confusion.

Hermione smirked at her husband, having grasped the situation right away. The lights in the club dimmed and a haunting Piano solo began. Soon violins joined in. Slowly, the performer stepped into the light, wearing a shimmering gown and singing rather softly to begin with.

“[I'm so tired of being here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5anLPw0Efmo)... Suppressed by all my childhood fears, and if you have to leave... I wish that you would just leave, 'cuz your presence still lingers here... and it won't leave me alone! These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real, there's just too much that ti~~me cannot erase! If you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears. If you screamed, I'd fight away all of your fears. And I'd hold your hand through all of those years, and you'd sti~~ll have... a~~ll of me~~~~...”

If Harry was not dead certain that Draco was a man, and a very fit one at that, he'd be convinced that he was listening to a woman. Draco looked gorgeous in his blue gown and his little tiara that added just a hint of sparkle to his beautifully curled platinum blond hair. His voice was haunting and so full of emotion that Harry almost cried. Strangest of all was that Harry couldn't decide if Draco was singing about Harry himself, or Voldemort. Or both!

Especially with lyrics like: Now I'm bound by the life you left behind. Your face it haunts... my once pleasant dreams. Your voice it chased away... all the sanity in me!

When the song ended, Harry was not the only person in the audience that looked like he had just fallen in complete and utter love. For the first time that he could recall, the thick crowd wasn't clamoring to throw money at Draco. Instead, they were respectfully flowing up to the stage, leaving their offering, holding out their hands for just a small touch of his hand, and then returning to their seats.

Ron finally thought to close his gaping mouth. It had taken him a good half the song to figure out that it was Draco singing, but when a good look at Harry showed something in Harry's eyes that he only had when looking at Draco, Ron figured it out and nearly choked on his ale. Now he swallowed a couple of times in an effort to remember how to speak, and looked at Harry.

“Mate... He's.... _really_ good!”

“Right?!” Harry asked and stated at the same time, his voice dripping with pride.

When the next song came on, it started in a way that sounded a bit slow, but picked up right away, and a Drag-King came out on stage to help Draco strip off his gown and accessories to reveal a tight black corset with red knickers and an interesting pair of red and black chaps. The King also performed a rather suggestive dance as Draco sang.

“Boy don't you hesitate. I won't keep waiting for you, to come and let me take, you to my fantasy room, you're gonna like it there, and all the things that I do~~~, I'll treat you right, all through the night. We can do anything, I'll take you to all the places you wanna be~~. I'll be your fantasy, everything you want, you will find in me~~, if you play my game, yeah. I wanna make you [holler](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gFBWbH5CeRE), and hear you scream my name! I'll give you rules to follow, so you can play my game, imagine us together, I'm driving you insane! You will give into me, don't be afraid, just play my game!”

Harry grinned wryly and shook his head. It really wasn't fair how hot Draco was when shaking his body like that. He really was driving everyone insane. People from the crowd clamored to give him fistfuls of money, most begging to touch him, which he ignored as he danced, but then let them a little after the song was over and there was a minute before his last one started.

For Draco's last song of the night, every performer in the club flocked to the stage to get in on the action. This – Harry supposed when he gave it a moment's thought – completely explained why Draco often claimed to be working late even though Harry couldn't confirm it. He was strangely relieved since he had started to believe that Draco was working undercover on a mission so secret and dangerous that not even Robards would tell Harry about it.

The dance was well coordinated even though it appeared to be a bunch of half naked people running riot over the stage. Draco was the lead singer, of course, but he had back up from everyone else. Even one tall and burly man (?) with a deep voice that sang the rapping parts.

“DJ's spinning (show your hands), let's get [dirrty](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Rg3sAb8Id8) (that's my jam), I need that – uh – to get me off, sweatin' 'til my clothes come off! It's explosive, speakers are pumpin' (oh), we're still jumpin', six in the mornin', table dancing, glasses are crashin' (oh), no question, time for some action! Temperature's up (can you feel it?), about to erupt, gonna get my girls, get your boys, gonna make some no~ise! Wanna get _rowdy_! Gonna get a little un- _ruly_! Get it fired up in a- _hurry_! Wanna get _dirrty_! It's about time that I came to start the- _party_! Sweat drippin' all over my- _body_! Dancing getting' just a little- _naughty_! Wanna get dirrty! It's about time for my arrival!”

When Draco performed the vocalization: “Woah-oh-oh-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-oh-oh-oh, yeah yeah!” Harry felt a chill run up and down his spine. _Damn!_ His man was _talented_!

And sexy as fuck!

When the song was over, Harry looked over at his friends to see how this had gone over, only to find that Hermione looked disconcertingly interested – as if she was undressing Draco in her mind and liking what she saw. Even weirder, Ron looked like he might be doing the same, only he didn't seem quite as certain he like what he saw. Harry raised a brow at them.

The performers had all ended in one big touchy feely pile, so – after they detangled themselves – they strutted around the stage, flirting with the patrons. Draco collected his money, but then slipped off stage before anyone could get too handsy.

“Give another round of applause for Darla while our next performer takes a minute to get ready!”

The audience positively roared with support. Harry didn't know it, but usually, Draco found a bit of privacy, Apparated home, and took a shower before going to Harry's for the rest of the weekend. Tonight, however, Draco had eventually spotted them at the back of the crowd, so he changed out of the chaps and into a super short skirt that was basically a glorified ruffle around his waist that just _barely_ covered the knickers he was wearing. He then marched over to Harry and sat on his lap.

Harry grinned at his boyfriend, more than happy to have a hands on feel for the scanty costume. Draco gave Harry a catty smile in return, leaning over to whisper in his ear.

“Who the fuck said you could bring your arsehole friends to watch me perform?”

Harry paled. He had a sudden feeling that his night was going to go the complete opposite of how he'd envisioned it. “I didn't even know you still worked here!”

Glaring, Draco stood up and strutted away. Harry sighed and wondered just exactly what he'd have to do to make up for his unintended mistake.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't actually intend to go any farther than the initial part of this series, but then ideas came to me, lol. That said, I think this is probably the last part of this series. I *could* go on forever, making Draco sing lovey dovey ballads and dance to perverted songs, but I think that would just bore everyone, lol!


	2. Draco won't say he's in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry now watches all of Draco's performances, and so Draco has something special planned. Except, he *wasn't* planning on all their friends being there to witness it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEK! My 150th post was Thor Bonecrusher, and thus my 150th HARRY POTTER post is this one!!! EEE! *fangirl squeals*
> 
> (Unless you're counting chapters, in which case, I hit that a *long* time ago, lol)

 

Harry had a nice front row seat to watch Draco's performance. This was because he'd arrived really early and watched _all_ the other performers – tipping them generously. They all knew that Harry was Draco's boyfriend by this point and would flirt with him outrageously because they loved the fact that Harry was so supportive of Draco's Drag-Queen performances. They loved the fact that Harry was secure enough that Draco could dance and flirt and even grope others as he liked – mostly during his act, but sometimes afterwards (or before) when he'd dance with fans.

This fawning over Harry made all the other patrons wonder why he was so special, but since the performers didn't ignore others, they just figured that Harry must tip very _very_ well. One thing was very clear to everyone who cared to look though: the moment _Darla_ stepped onto the stage, Harry had eyes for literally no one else. A fire could erupt in the seat next to him and he wouldn't even notice.

The first song in Draco's triple act was always a slower, cleaner, or more romantic one. Tonight, it was a little known song – that had been made for a muggle cartoon – called “[Let Me Be Good to You.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YSp4VzT60wI)” It was actually made to be sung cabaret style, despite being part of a kids' show. Draco was once again wearing a sparkly, extremely covering blue ball gown with his much loved tiara. He sounded like a real, gentile lady even as he sang mildly suggestive lyrics such as:

“Hey Fellas, I'll take off all my blues! Hey Fellas, there's nothing I won't do, just for you!”

Harry felt like he could purr as he watched his man sing and dance – also mildly suggestive. Draco was all on his own on stage at the moment, and the dancing was flirty but otherwise clean.

“So dream on, and drink your beer, get cozy, your baby's here! Hey boys, I'm talking to you.... Your baby's gonna come through, let me be good to you....... Yeah!”

Draco walked around and let people give him money for about half a minute before several Drag-Queens came onto the stage and helped Draco quickly remove his gown to reveal a black leather shirt and skirt combo that bared his midriff. Once ready, the music for a song called “[Paint it Black](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4-bWy4R8vnY)” began. The group got into position – all wearing the same outfit.

Draco was the lead and began the performance by stroking all the others affectionately _and_ suggestively. The group dance was a cross between refined, almost ballet dancing and come-bugger-me-now dancing. Harry positively _loved_ it!

“I look inside myself and see my heart is black. I see my red door, I must have it painted black. Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts. It's not easy facing up when your whole world is black!”

Harry mooned at his boyfriend adoringly as Draco and the rest of the dancers – who were providing backup singing as well, stripped off their outfits until they were wearing nothing but matching bras and knickers. Plain black ones that were still fairly sexy. Plus sheer stockings. By the end of the song, the dancers were stroking themselves and each other in a way that was intended to create a lot of lust.

Draco actually had a stagehand hand him a teddy and one of the other Queens helped him put it on during his next song. The song was called “[I Get Off](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=naIT6XfsjAw),” and was actually about showing off in front of a peeping Tom. So, for the first time that Harry could remember, after dancing very pervertedly for the first half of the song, Draco actually _got dressed_ again for the second half. Thus, intensifying the lust in the room by doing an extremely sexy reverse strip tease. He was ostensibly getting ready for a date.

“I get off on you, getting off on me, I give you what you want, but nothing is for free, it's a give and take, kind of love we make, When your line is crossed, I get off!”

When the song was over, Draco flirted with the crowd, stopping to glare at Harry sitting right in front of the stage, who gulped nervously because he had no idea why Draco was mad at him now. Plus, Draco usually collected his money and got off the stage as quickly as possible, only this time, he wasn't. Harry felt Draco very subtly cast a nonverbal wandless spell.

 _Who the fuck said you could bring *_ my* _arsehole friends to watch me perform?!_ Draco's voice asked in his head.

“I didn't!” Harry protested, following Draco's glare toward the back of the crowd where all of the Slytherins in their year – plus Draco's fiancée Astoria – were currently watching him and making most of the noise of the wildly congratulatory audience. He noticed that they were with Ron and Hermione – and Fred and Angelina and the rest of the Gryffindors in Harry's year. He gulped again, sensing he might actually be murdered by his boyfriend for this.

He shook his head. “I didn't bring them!”

 _Who the fuck gave_ your _arsehole friends permission to bring_ my _arsehole friends here?!_

“Not me!” Harry cried out desperately, waving his hands back and forth to illustrate his point.

The rest of the other Drag-Queens had returned to the stage by this point, and one of them nudged Draco. Who was now wearing a shimmering _purple_ gown and looked ready for a night of dancing with a suave partner. Draco shook his head and made a gesture at the person in charge of the music – a gesture that was a clear order to _not_ play the music to the next song. But the man grinned evilly and started it anyway. It was a very soft and subtle violin at first.

Draco looked up at the ceiling as if asking a God to open up a chasm and swallow him whole, then squared his shoulders and performed after all. A piano joining the violin.

“If there's a prize for rotten judgment... I guess I've already won that... No man is worth the aggravation... That's ancient history, been there done that!”

The other Queens suddenly burst out with the reason they were there. “Who d'ya think you're kidding? He's the earth and heaven to ya! Try to keep it hidden, honey, we can see right through you! Girl you can't conceal it, we know how you're feeling, who you're thi~~~nking o~~f!”

Meanwhile, Draco was letting out some astonishingly powerful vocals. “Oh No~~~~~ Oh~~~ No chance! No way! I won't say it, no no!”

“You swoon, you sigh, why deny it it? Ut-oh!”

“It's too cliché, [I won't say I'm in lo~~~ve...](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tl0DMTlwLw4)”

“Shoo-doop shoo-doop. Oooooooo.....”

“I thought my heart had learned it's lesson, it feels so good when you start out, my head is screaming get a grip girl, unless you're dying to _cry your heart out_! Oh~~~~~”

“You keep on denying, who you are and how you're feeling, baby we're not buying, hun, we saw you hit the ceiling, face it like a grown up, when you gonna own up that you got, got, got it ba~~d!”

There were more powerful vocals, culminating in: “Whoa~~~oh! No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no!”

“Give up, give in, check the grin, you're in love!”

“This scene won't play, [I won't say I'm in lo~~~~~~~~ve!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uvBk3Vs2BbQ)”

“You're doing flips, read our lips, you're in love!”

“You're way off base, I won't say it! _Get off_ my case, I won't say it!”

“Girl don't be proud, it's okay, you're in lo~~~ve.”

“Oh~~~~~~~ At least out loud... I won't say I'm in... lo~~~~ve...”

“Shoo-doop, shoo-doop, shoo-doop, shoo-doop, sha-la-la-la-la-la-la, ah...”

All of the vocals that Draco had performed while the back up singers were hounding him had sent chills up Harry's spine, and there was so much going on in the song that Harry felt like he'd have to spend the whole night picking it apart and trying to figure out if there was more to it than he thought.

For example, was Draco singing it _to_ Harry? Like... like _actually_ saying – or not saying – that he was _in love_ with Harry???

Oi! His head was starting to hurt trying to figure this out!

At the very end of the song, Draco stepped off the stage onto the table Harry was sitting at (with a few other die hard regulars), holding his hand out to Harry, who took it and helped Draco step down onto Harry's lap, before sitting on it and snogging the hell out of Harry.

Harry felt like Christmas and his birthday had just collided and arrived at the same time. He held Draco tight and kissed him rather possessively to the loud roaring cheers (mixed with a few jealous wailing sobs) of everyone in the cabaret.

When they pulled apart about a minute or so later, Draco shifted to nibble on Harry's ear. “ _Don't_ think this means I forgive you for bringing all our arsehole friends to witness me being far too vulnerable and affectionate in public.”

“I didn't!” Harry roared. “I didn't even know you were going to do this!”

Draco pressed a finger to Harry's lips and glared at him again. “Shut up and kiss me some more.”

This was an order that Harry needed no incentive to follow. Before anyone could stop them, Draco dragged Harry backstage, found a bit of privacy, and Apparated them straight to Harry's bedroom. Where – to Harry's dismay (and pleasure) – Draco proceeded to punish him very thoroughly indeed. All in all, Harry had about a million reasons to blush redder than a cooked lobster the next time he saw his (and Draco's) friends – who all wanted to heckle them atrociously!

But when Harry was alone in his office thinking about it, he decided that it was all worth it to hear Draco (sort of) confess his love. This called for a return confession. Humming to himself in thought, Harry made plans to be vulnerable and hopefully romantic in return. And if he was lucky, he wouldn't die of embarrassment in the process!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for the song "I Won't Say I'm In Love," I actually picture the way Draco sings it to be a sort of cross between the two versions I'm linking - the original and the cover of it. I think the cover is amazing, but the original has some *really* good parts to it that I just *love!* So, I figure that since Draco's covering it too - with a bunch of Drag Queens, lol - he'd mix it up just a little and retain the violins while *also* having the guitar riffs, lol. After all, he can get the instruments in his ballroom to play him anything he wants, and then record it to be played at the club, so why not? ^_^
> 
> Thus, P.S. if you missed it, I linked TWO different versions and I know you'll want to hear both ^_^  
> Gods, that girl in the cover has some powerful vocals! :-D


End file.
